In the Mirror, Dattebayo!
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Within a world where ninjas and tailed beast exist, the fate of a young child is foretold in destruction and pain…. Fanfic made by a friend/Nakama! of mine and uploaded onto here with their permission


Within a world where ninjas and tailed beast exist, the fate of a young child is foretold in destruction and pain…. _ A huge foxlike demon was fighting outside the hidden village known as Honoha as its tails were crushing all around it. The ninja were doing all they could to defend their village against such a force. Bodies of their comrades torn apart or crushed littered the battlefield. Kyūbi was winning the battle before a blond appeared, tossing several special kunai at vital points of the beast. Each of them hit as the Yondaime Hokage appeared at each point and landing a few blows to beat back the fox demon.  
"Everyone fall back to the next line, I will hold him back!" Minato spoke as he continued his assault against Kyūbi.  
Even though the fox was being push back it was clear that the Yondaime would fall. As the giant claws of the demon began to slice at him, chains appeared all around Kyūbi. A very weak read haired Kunoichi appeared as she was holding a newly born child in one hand. "We need …. Contain it….."  
"Kushina-chan…." Minato spoke before looking at the chained Kyūbi. "…. Let's give our child the key to a better future…."  
Within minutes, the whole area was caught up in a warm light as a loud growl was heard. After the light died, the demon and the two shinobi had vanished. As the ninja of Honoha began to start the slow recovery of the bodies, something was crying in the nearby cave. The Sandaime Hokage and a few ANBU found the cave before looking inside. There was a young baby crying with a seal on his stomach lying on the cushion. It took the old man but a few mintues to figure out what happened as he picked up the child and covered him in a blanket.  
"Sandaime-Sama?" One of the ANBU looked at the two.  
Sarutobi turned to the ops as he could faintly hear the last words of the pair, repeating them. "Protect our son and make sure he becomes the hero he can be. This is now a SS-Class Secret, so do not utter anything about it. The child in our hands needs to be seen by a medical-nin of the highest quality, now!"  
Catching what he meant, the ANBU began to find who Sarutobi was talking about as he just looked at the newborn. "Naruto… You will face a great deal… but I know you will survive…" _ (A week after the battle with Kyūbi, Hokage office)  
Hiruzen was reinstated as the current Kokage as he was watching over the sleeping baby. "Tsunade, your opinion?"  
"I looked at the energy within the seal but I only got enough to confirm that it is Kyūbi…" Tsunade look at the old man. "… is sealed within. There was too much interference."  
"Interference?" The old man spoke, puzzled?  
"Yeah, seems like something blocking me from getting a good reading." The blond Sannin explained.  
This interested Hiruzen greatly before he turned around. "I am going to have a meeting with the Counsel to discuss the child. They only know that he has the fox inside him and not his family."  
Tsunade nearly choked on her drink when she heard the last part. "Me? Watch the little brat? I don't think it is such a good idea."  
"I need you, we can't leave this child alone since we don't know who will be after him. Don't worry I won't be too long. You can have Shizune help you with this. He is their son." Hiruzen spoke solemnly.  
The blonds eyes widen as she knew what he meant. "So Naruto is….." Turning to look at the sleeping baby, it clicked. "….. Got it. But don't expect me to do anything else."  
Hiruzen nodded before getting up and walking out the door with a "His identity is a SS-class secret."  
_ (A Hour Later)  
All of the Counsel had gathered as they answered the summons, each important figure in Honoha and Hi no Kuni. Everyone seated as Hiruzen looked at everyone since he was the one called them all together. "Today, we are talking about the future of not just Honoha but of a young child. Most of you heard that we have found a child in a nearby cave. The official story is that the family of Minato was killed in the battle including the baby. What I am about to say will never leave this room, under pain of exile. That child had survived…."  
This got everyone to have mix reactions, most were surprised while the rest had known. The old man continued. "However, their child has a great burden. The Kyūbi was sealed within him, so did his mother. Both Minato and his wife made the ultimate sacrifice to contain the fox. So what are your thoughts or opinions of this?"  
"Sandaime-Sama, I ask where the child be housed." Hiashi was curious.  
"Yes. Our clan is willing to house the child." Shikaku suggested before the clans began to argue about who will take in the child.  
Hiruzen was listening as he began to contemplate about the suggestion about a clan adopting him. It would provide him with a home and the resources that Naruto would need. However, it would also give that clan great power which could be a bad thing. Each clan would affect the growth of the child and he needed to find the right one if any clan would be chosen.  
The Hyūga would give him the best resources they could provide since he would be under Hiashi's care and that would be great for Naruto. However, the clan leader was cold and harsh which he felt was not the best option. Such characteristics were not the ones that Minato would've wanted for his son. So he had to rule out that clan. Same for the Uchiha.  
The Nara would make him into a dangerous strategic killer. The Aburame would turn him into a host for bugs. The Akimichi would turn him into a balloon and he knew that his mother would not be pleased with that. Only two clan might be able to give him both the training and the ideals to fit Minato's and his wife's wish for Naruto. Senju, who Tsunade was the sole surviving heir and his own clan, Sarutobi.  
Everyone noticed that the old man was thinking and settled down as he thought long and hard. Finally after a while, he came to a decision and looked at the Clan Leaders. "I sincerely and honestly thank you for the requests but for this time, I must decline them."  
"Sandaime-sama, the child would need proper protection….." Inoichi was about to speak before there was noise outside the door.  
Tsunade with the sleeping Naruto and Shizune who was apologizing to everyone. "I figured out why I didn't get a really good scan of the seal… Hiruzen-sensei, they are inside as well…"


End file.
